


Not So Platonic

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Duff McKagan was pretty sure that he was either going to throw up, or pass out.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Not So Platonic

Duff McKagan was pretty sure that he was either going to throw up, or pass out.

Either of those options, in Duff's opinion, were nice and would do well for what he was about to do, which was a suicide mission, essentially. Duff stayed in the bathroom for five minutes to breath and try to calm his heart, and then he was ejected by some guy with way too many tattoos, and now he was pacing the hallway, trying to calm his nerves and figure out what the fuck he was about to do, even though he'd done it a million times before, because this time was different. _Way_ different. Too different. 

Technically, all Duff had to do was walk over, ask a simple question, and then take the answer in stride, but he couldn't. His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. Duff ran his hands through his hair, took deep breath, and tried to ignore the dark eyes that were staring at him. 

"Shut up." Duff said. He stopped and wrung his hands out, biting his bottom lip until he could taste copper. "I know what you're about to say, so don't." Duff walked over and rested against the lockers, feeling the cold metal against his back and through his shirt. 

"You're a coward." Izzy said. "Slash thinks you're the fucking best thing since sliced bread, and yet, here we are, pacing the halls." He shook his head, leaning backwards and crossing his arms. Izzy tossed his head so that his hair fell away from his face, looking unimpressed. 

"But what if it's a _platonic_ sliced bread?" Duff said, desperation coloring his voice.

Izzy rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, Duff. He kissed you at that play, but, yeah, totally platonic." He scoffed. 

"That was five years ago!" Duff pointed out. 

"And you two have been pining ever since." Axl replied, siddling up beside Izzy without warning. He looked too casual, arms crossed and sunglasses covering his eyes. "It makes me sick, doesn't it, Iz?" He tilted his face toward Izzy's. 

Disgusted, Izzy shoved him off. "In your dreams, asshole." He snapped. 

"Oh, you wish." Axl snarled, as if a switch had been turned off inside of him. But he leaned against Izzy, and looked back at Duff, anyways. "See? This is what happens when you waste all your chances, man." Axl said in a calmer voice. 

Duff shook his head. "I shouldn't be taking advice from you two." He said. 

"Then take advice from Blondie and Curly." Axl replied, wrapping his arm up and around Izzy's bony shoulders. 

Opening his mouth, Duff was about to ask what Axl meant, but then two figures appeared in his peripheral, and Duff could've had a heart attack right then and there, jumping backwards in the sir like a startled cat. Duff found himself staring down at Steven's grinning face, which was a look that he really needed to get used to, _really._

"Hey. Whatcha talkin' about, guys?" Steven asked excitedly. 

"Nothing." Duff said quickly, but he could tell that he wasn't going to be believed. 

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Another voice joined the fray, and Duff whirled around, feeling a slender arm propped up on his shoulder. Slash was grinning, and behind his thick head of curly hair, Duff thought that he was beautiful. "What's wrong, man?" Slash tilted his head, looking like a puppy in need of a haircut. 

"Um." Duff tried to look up at Izzy, but found that the other boy was gone, and so was Axl. Duff's eyes widened, and he turned to look over his shoulder, but Steven was gone, too, and this was Duff's worst nightmare, really. 

Slash looked up, patient. "You okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I - have a question...for you." Duff said slowly, looking over Slash's head to see if he could see Axl or Izzy or Steven, but he couldn't see them, jyst a whole bunch of people who he didn't recognize. 

"Ooh. For _me?_ Okay." Slash grinned. 

Standing there, heart pounding and lips dry, Duff took a deep breath. He looked intently at Slash's face and dark eyes, and at his grinning lips. Duff wondered if he was brave enough to take a chance. 

Over Slash's head, Duff saw Izzy. He made a violent gesture with his hand, pointed to Slash. 'Just do it!' Izzy mouthed, and then he walked away again, as if that was his job done. 

Duff looked down at Slash. "Do you wanna go to that party with me later?" He asked. "As my...date?" Duff prayed for a response that would end in smiles instead of tears, because he couldn't handle that. 

"Really?" Slash said. "Of course, Duff. I'd fucking love that." He paused. "Is that what you were so nervous about?" 

"Nah." Duff replied. 


End file.
